


Summer Break

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pool Party, Rated T for really mild innuendo but it's basically G otherwise, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: The boys celebrate summer break with a pool party at Owain's house





	Summer Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uhhhthisone](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=uhhhthisone).



> A commission for @uhhhthisone on tumblr, who basically gave me free rein to write my favorite ship! Thanks a ton!!!!!

“ALLEY-OOP!”

“Owain, what’s the hollerin’ f-“

Brady’s line of questioning was quickly interrupted by a mouthful of chlorinated water, coming off the massive tidal wave Owain had unleashed with his _Cannonball of Aquatic Mayhem_ maneuver. The lanky teen muttered a curse to himself, sputtering and coughing as he pulled himself up to the side of the pool beside Inigo to rest.

The familiar bob of chestnut-brown hair surfaced at last, followed by laughter so hearty and contagious that even Brady couldn’t help but chuckle along, the previous moment’s attack all but forgotten at the sight of Owain’s stupid boyish grin.

“It seems my most powerful move yet has caused some collateral damage!” Owain guffawed, raising his arm just in time to deflect a watery kick from Inigo.

“Yeah, poor Brady over there got the brunt of it, but I didn’t even get a drop on me!” Inigo laughed, having indeed remained dry in spite of Owain’s attempts to soak him. His dryness was short-lived, however, as with an insincere “oops” and a shove from Brady, he found himself plunging headfirst into the water, rising to the sound of the other boys hooting with laughter at his comeuppance.

“Wow, real mature, guys. There goes my chance at developing a killer tan,” the dancer gave an exaggerated pout, accompanied by a tiny sniffle to really try to sell the melodrama. Brady simply scoffed in response.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure Gerome ain’t gonna ditch ya just ‘cause yer the same color as baby powder.”

“Oh yeah? Well, if I’m baby powder, at least I’m getting on _someone’s_ a-!”

“Boys! Food’s ready!” Lissa’s voice from across the yard instantly captured the trio’s attention, the distant sound of the grill a more effective attention-getter than any dinner bell could have been.

Brady was the first on his feet, having already dried off somewhat from his hiatus at the poolside. Owain quickly rushed to clamber out of the water, snagging the first towel that lay between the pool ladder and the patio, which luckily happened to be his own. He bounded past Brady in his desperate rush for rations, water droplets still streaming from his hair like a dog running from a bath.

By the time Inigo had properly toweled himself off and reapplied sunscreen, the others were already digging into their food with gusto. Maribelle had had the foresight to bring along some frozen veggie patties and dairy-free cheese to accommodate Brady’s dietary habits, something he was silently grateful for, even despite the embarrassment that came when she described how lactose would make her son bloated and gassy.

Owain had seemingly annihilated his first burger already, and judging by the speed with which his second was disappearing, it wouldn’t be long for this world either. Inigo briefly considered opting for a hot dog instead, but knowing the inevitable innuendo he’d be opening himself up to with such a choice, he settled on a burger like the others in the end.

Their hungers curbed by the appetizer, it was time for the main course at last. The watermelon was produced from its hiding spot in the fridge, and banter flowed as freely between the boys as the sugary juice down their fingers from the thick wedges of melon. Inigo was switching his major from accounting to ballet, a decision he’d long debated, until a school performance of _The Nutcracker_ had convinced him that that path was the one he desired.

Brady’s own studies were going well, as was his apprenticeship with the good doctor Henry. He’d been on hand to assist for a minor surgery as prep for his finals, and though the sight of gore had turned his stomach every which way at the time, seeing the delight on the owner’s face when their precious pup bounced back into their loving embrace had made it more than worth it for him.

It was right around the time Brady was winding down his tale that Gerome decided to show up at last, muttering something about Minerva having rummaged through the neighbor’s garbage cans again and requiring a bath to excuse his lateness. Handing him the last slice of watermelon, Inigo winked, beckoning him to the pool to make up for time lost, leaving Owain and Brady alone at the table.

Brady’s attention turned to Owain, who had remained uncharacteristically quiet throughout the earlier exchange. His stare flicked to the side, to ensure his parents were out of earshot, before returning to his plate, studying the watermelon rinds intently as he gathered his words.

“So, uh, I guess now would be a good time to mention,” he declared, not sounding nearly as confident as he’d likely hoped. “That I’m… considering dropping out.”

“What?!” The half-chewed rind dropped from Brady’s fingers, an expression of disbelief frozen on his face. “But you-!”

Owain raised a hand, beckoning his companion to be silent for a moment as he continued. “While Nohr University is truly a magnificent place, stuffed to the brim with all manner of folk both kind and wise, I feel as if it’s… not where my true destiny lies.”

“Oh,” Brady went quiet for a moment. “And why’s that?” He hoped his tone conveyed the sympathy he’d intended it to, rather than the interrogative one it came out as. “’Yer plenty kind and wise, thought you’d fit right in!”

A small laugh left Owain’s throat as he met Brady’s gaze with his own briefly. “While I’m humbled by your praises, it is not for those reasons that I’m debating my leave of those esteemed halls of academia. Truth be told, I simply find myself longing for… something greater. I feel incomplete, like an apple without a core, and to what end?”

“So ya can land a cushy job and buy us nice things?” Brady smirked, dabbing at his chin with a napkin and earning a hearty laugh from Owain.

“Ah, a fair point! But today’s fun has made me realize, why should we wait till then? Our whole lives are ahead of us; why not enjoy our youths to the fullest, while we still have the time?”

Brady took a breath, the cool evening air bringing the sweet aroma of lilies from the front yard as he pondered such a thought. It was indeed a romantic one; sitting outside, watching the fading sunset together like this each night… But it simply wasn’t realistic.

“Tell ya what,” Brady began at last. “Let’s just take it a day at a time. Have some fun during the summer, cut loose and all that, and see how ya feel come August.”

“Ah, and there’s that voice of reason I so desperately missed,” Owain beamed, wrapping his arms around Brady in a tight, watermelon-stickied embrace. “Let us save those responsibilities for another day, and seize the one we’re in now!”

“Sounds like a plan,” Brady smiled, planting a quick kiss on Owain’s cheek before wriggling free of his grip. “Now, let’s get back to the pool, ‘fore Inigo gets _too_ frisky.”

Without missing a beat, Owain slipped out of his seat, hitting the ground running with Brady close behind. “Last one in’s a rotten egg!”

**Author's Note:**

> I think this whole college series is becoming... well, a series, since I have a prequel set during the fall semester in the works as a commission from someone else. If that goes well, I might officially make this a series on here too.


End file.
